User talk:PeabodySam
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buccaneer page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 01:51, March 12, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hey! Glad to see you on here! Jamesster.LEGO 02:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) "stop the future Pet Brick pages" OMG! Serously! ARCTrooperFlex 00:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. After the original Pet Brick page was deleted, people didn't seem to understand that a Pet Brick page was unnecessary. So, three deleted Pet Brick pages later, I took it upon myself to build a dam and stop the flood. All the info fits perfectly well on the Pets article, and "Pet Brick" should be nothing more than a redirect. --PeabodySam 01:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) My wiki! Please join and request adminship!! http://legouniverseprops.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Propertys_Wiki/Request_for_adminship Jazzermb - Talk :I'll consider it. The only thing that would probably stop me from actually doing so would be my increasingly-lacking free time (as well as my, *ahem*, procrastination issues), but I'll definitely see what I can do there. --PeabodySam 15:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : Vanda Darkflame "fan art" It is. Didn't you hear about the most recent competition? I think everyone's got their hands in on this one. :\ Hey, I never said that we should have kept it there. Thanks for removing it, but I saw your edit summary and thought I'd verify your suspicions. That's all. ;) DANG you're fast! Howd'ya do that, you replied, in like, twenty seconds!!!! I can lose any hope of doing that, I've got a slow(er)internet connection. O_O Re: Sandboxes Anyone on the wiki can use the sandbox here. Therefore, he does not need to make his own ;) -- stercus accidit -- cjc 18:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not saying he should have edited the template, I'm saying that the idea that everyone needs there own sandbox is one that is mis-placed. Also, a sandbox is not just for pages you are creating for the mainspace, but for any thing you want to try. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 19:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Team music Check your YouTube messages - or, alternately, we could talk here. I've got the Alpha Team music converted (yay GoldWave), so if you like I could send the soundtrack to you, if you want you could upload them to YouTube. Just remember that if you do upload them, Legomoe needs a bit of credit for programming the PAC tools. Ya want the link? Jamesster.LEGO 17:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, one more thing, if you do upload them, don't use WMM to make the videos as it sometimes cuts down the sound quality by quite a bit. I recommend the free version of VideoPad . Jamesster.LEGO 17:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there's a free version of VideoPad (click the "Get It Now" button in the link above), and it's less then 10 MB. I'll PM the download link for the actual music to ya. Jamesster.LEGO 17:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) BTW, VideoPad is what I use to make pretty much all my YT videos. I only use WMM once in a while. Jamesster.LEGO 17:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Link sent. Jamesster.LEGO 18:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Not sure what's causing the hissy-ish static, I'll try to figure it out. Legomoe provided the extractor, but I did the extraction and conversion - all the game's audio is lumped together into one pac file, so I missed some of the music tracks as the music and sound effects are in the same spot. I'll try to find the missing ones, fix the static, and re-upload. Jamesster.LEGO 18:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Got the missing tracks, but I can't figure out what's causing the hissing... Does it sound like that in-game? Jamesster.LEGO 20:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just checked the in-game audio, no hissing sound at all. Hmph. Well, I'll try to figure something out... If you want, I could send you the unconverted audio itself, in case you have any ideas on how to fix it. Anyways, I'll try using Audacity to convert it instead of GoldWave. Maybe that will nerf the static... Jamesster.LEGO 00:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Guy the Land Agent Have you ever seen anyone with an over-cheery smile and those exact eyes and eye-brows? And that look straight into space that makes him look very strange? :P I think not. And I did accidentally remove the beta category. PatchM142 20:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) IXS walkthrough Thought you might like to see this, Legoking831 uploaded a walkthrough for Island Xtreme Stunts. It's not 100% so there's some things skipped over, but most of the game is shown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l85GPCz0VKM Jamesster.LEGO 21:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Here's a quick run-down on the pros and cons of IXS: Good stuff: *Long load times have been fixed. *The framerate is no longer bipolar like it was in LI2. Graphics have had a slight improvement, with better shadows and grass that pops up out of the surface of the ground. The art style is also a a bit less cluttered. *Music is no longer DirectMusic, but stored as .ogg files. As a result, the music has better sound quality. *Said music is catchy as heck. :P *LEGO Radio is back, which Pepper listens to through the Holomaniac when exploring the island. The music played is chosen at random and once one song is done another is picked, though you can choose a specific style of music in the options menu if needed. *A couple old characters like Enter, Return, and Studz Linken are back. *The new characters - like Brian Shrimp, Shugu, and Gnarly Bones - are fairly unique and interesting. *The writing isn't nearly as good as it was in LEGO Island 1, but it's still somewhat amusing at times ("Is it my imagination, or do trees change shape around here?"). *There's a couple of funny references to the other games, such as the pterodactyl from LI2 flying around Space Mountain. *Overall, the island feels more alive - NPCs don't just wander along random paths all the time. For instance, Timmy, Jimmy, and Jenny sometimes leave their normal positions at the beach and dance at the radio station, Snap Lockitt swims around, drives boats, and does yoga or something (and if you stand still next to him Pepper does it as well), there are stray dogs and cats that run around, birds that perch on ledges and fly away when Pepper nears them, Enter and Return drive the ambulance around sometimes, Luara drives her motorcycle every once in a while, and other minor touches that just make the environment feel more interesting and interactive. *Pepper no longer takes three hours to pull out and put away his skateboard, and it also moves a bit faster. Skateboard tricks have fixed (they were kinda-sorta present in LI2, but were extremely slow and didn't do anything), and there are also things like rails and half-pipes built into the buildings, which Pepper can do tricks on as well. There's also two skate parks on opposite ends of the island, which along with half-pipes and rails, have other skateboarders who challenge Pepper to races. *Speaking of challenges, there's 17 side quests that Pepper recieves from NPCs around the island, which are pretty fun. The game was originally intended to have over 30, but half of them were cut out. Dang it Silicon Dreams... *400 Red Bricks and 21 Gold Bricks to find, plus 37 Collectible Cards. *The game doesn't force you into following a certain path like LI2 - it's possible to skip a couple minigames entirely. It's more along the lines of LI1, where they provide a bunch of activities right off the bat, but more are unlocked later and you've always got multiple things to do. In general, it feels more open-world-ish. *The camera still has a few issues when you're trying to do platforming, but overall it's an improvement over LI2, as it doesn't go through walls all the time and can orbit around freely when Pepper is in a vehicle or swimming. *The controls/physics for Pepper have been completely reworked. He no longer jerks forward with the slightest tap of a directional key, a "sneak" mode has been added for creeping up on Brickster-Bots, he can jump while in the water (and swims faster), and overall it feels more fluid and easy to use. *The side quests given earlier in the game tie directly into the first segment of the ending segment on Space Mountain, which seems somewhat clever. For instance, Jack O'Trades teaches Pepper how to balance on thin surfaces by putting up a course over the harbor and challenging him to cross it. A very similar but larger course is then used in the final ending segment. Another example would be the skating challenges with Gnarly Bones and Shugu, which prepare the player for the skateboarding part of the ending game. Bad elements: *Voice acting is still blah. I wouldn't say it's worse then LI2, but it's not really an improvement either. Nubby's voice is especially painful. "I SUSPEKT SOMWUN HAZ TAKEN MAH WEEL!!1!" *Also, don't talk to Enter and Return unless you want your fond memories of them from LI1 to be wrecked by terrible voice actors. *While the larger and more detailed island is fun to explore, and all the key elements from the other games exist, their locations have been completely changed around - for instance, the Information Center is halfway up Space Mountain along with Bob's workshop. *The Pizzaria is a drive through. *WHAT THE HECK, A DRIVE THROUGH?! *AND WHY DOES IT HAVE AN OVERSIZED PIZZA ON TOP FOR A SIGN?! *A DRIVE THROUGH?! *Motorbike Mayhem is... Glitchy, to say the least. *The infamous corrupted save glitch on some copies of the PC version. 'Nuff said. And as I've recently found out, some copies of Soccer Mania - including my copy - are also effected by a similar save glitch. What is it with Silicon Dreams and screwy save systems? *While overall it's a fairly polished game (most of the time), there's still a few random crazy bugs, like Pepper sometimes getting stuck in the ground when getting out of a vehicle. It's only happened to me two or three times since I bought the game, but it seems weird that they didn't notice it. Pepper also tends to go temporarily go invisible when leaving a vehicle at times, though it's more amusing then harmful. *The camera isn't that ideal considering that a good amount of platforming is present, as it either doesn't move at all when you need it to or it moves in the wrong direction. *The Brickster's mouth is open and jabbering 24/7 in the minigames where you play against him. "DID ANYBODY EVER TELL YOU THERE WAS A SECOND GEAR? PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I GET AWAY! STOP THAT! AAAAAARGH! CATCH YA LATER LOSER, HEY! HEY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SECOND NOW!" *Ending is meh. *Where's Bill Ding? You can't get rid of Bill Ding! No! Don't tell me... YOU GOT RID OF BILL DING? BILLLLLL! D: Overall, it's a good game. As far as gameplay goes, it's the best in the series, and it does a good job of combining gameplay elements from LI1 with LI2 in a fun way. As for the more story related elements, LI1 is still best. IXS just doesn't have the voice acting, humor, or cutscene animation the original had. So there's my mini-review-thingy-mabober. I do recommend it as the island exploration is really fun, but it's not a totally perfect game either. In other news, if LEGO City Stories doesn't include any LEGO Island references, I will personally fly to the UK and chuck a pizza at the CEO of Travelers Tales. Jamesster.LEGO 00:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It's late, I'm tired, I should be in bed, and I have to get up at 4:00 AM. Any sane person would be sleeping right now. But I'm not sane, so I figured I'd post another message. :P You said that IXS had worse voice acting because they changed the voices around for a couple of characters. Yet may I point out the drastic changes LI2 did to Pepper, Bill Ding, Red Greenbase, or Maggie Post? LI2 changed just as many voices as IXS did (if not more), and it changed them much more drastically (I don't know if that's propper grammar or spelling but screw it I'm tired). So yeah, kind of a moot point there. BTW, I got a video of all the collectible cards (they're animated), I'll upload it later, put it on unlisted, and send ya the link. But anyways, Brick Fiesta is tomorrow and we've gotta drive a few hours to get there for the opening tomorrow morning, so... Yeah, that's it then. If Black Six is there I'll nag him about the BZP forums. :P NAP ATTACK! Jamesster.LEGO 03:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right All the character cards. Anyways, IXS is a lot like LI2 in many ways, and yes, it is shorter, but the biggest difference is that LI2 is unpolished and linear, while IXS is polished and open. IXS doesn't last as long as LI2, but the stuff that's there is much more fun then what LI2 has. I don't know about you, but I'd rather play a fun game that's short but has a lot of replay value over a long game that's boring and has nothing to do once you reach the end. There's a ton of little problems I didn't even notice in LI2 until I played IXS and noticed how it corrected them. Can't stand LI2 anymore. :P Jamesster.LEGO 00:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Pics The reason the Space Ranger pic was iffy was because someone took the original pic in JPEG. I can also easily fix the Shinobi pic. I know the ED-902 pic was removed, because it was clearly bad editing, no offense to Patch. I know Mythrun doesn't like photoshopped pics, but I've got good reasoning for this. I find it generally important to take a step back and remember what the wiki is for. These are average players in LEGO Universe, just coming to browse, or look for info. The pics I edited are OBVIOUSLY not leading them falsely about the appearance of the kits, so why have them removed? No, they're not official, but they're more professional-looking than the original pics to the average viewer. Why not have them? I think this is a topic for the forums... Shinobi and Space Ranger pics have been slightly updated, please tell me how they look! Sherman, they SHOULD be removed because: 1) Edited pics aren't allowed! 2) (This is targeted at Shinobi) We don't know what the Shinobi will look like, whether or not the player's face turns white or not, nor have we actually SEEN anyone wearing the gear other than that NPC. That's why I keep removing it. [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 04:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I personally say that we avoid edited pictures of any sort when possible, though something as simple as cropping or removing a distracting background should be fine. But I do agree the Shinobi's face should be left white. Jamesster.LEGO 04:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I still think that the whiteness is the texture of the NPC, as Rutger Hemoglobin, not related to the gear. Even though there is no way to be sure of this, there is no way to be sure that the whiteness is from the gear, either. It's 50/50. Should we set up a forum and have the community vote? That seems to appeal to me... Look at Rutger's hands, then that NPC's. Notice the difference? It's most likely caused by the gear. [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 05:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The Face is a Texture Glitch. The Shinobi's Face was mixed with the textures of Rutger accidentally. Absolutely no pictures of shinobi show him with a white face. If you don't believe me we'll judge that when Shinobi comes out. -- Jazzermb (Not Logged In) :Guys... if you're going to continue this debate, please continue it OFF of my Talk Page. --15:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Contest Congrats on winning the Best Faction Screenshot contest! :D My guess for the screenshot they liked was the one with all the Buccaneers on the tiny boat. I mean, that's just too funny to pass up. xD Though, one thing to be aware of about the contests, the prizes seem to take practically FOREVER to ship out - I was notified of winning the Racecar screenshot contest back in May and didn't get the prizes until a few days ago. :| Not that I was exactly begging for them to arrive though, I'm not crazy about Ninjago. :P Jamesster.LEGO 02:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Rockets TOC Hello, Wouldn't adding a TOC on Rockets help others see the content on the page instead of going through all of it? 20:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Rockets TOC I agree with the length of the TOC, which can be very long, but it is the reason why there's a "Hide" option at the very top of it, that is, if the TOC wasn't completely exposed (sometimes it gives the "Show" option instead). 20:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Missions This is going to take me a while to update. You're going to have quite a few more to update when I'm done. And about the base camp, every dialogue in-game refers to it as base camp, in addition to the achievement, where it's even referred to as Sentinel Faction Base Camp. Mission Template You seem to understand code a lot better than I do...could you help me change the mission template a bit? I'm trying to get it to say "Followed By" in addition to "Prerequisite", but I'm not good a source code. You don't possibly know how to change that, do you? If you do, could you help me make the change on this sandbox page? trololo Yes, I took a screenshot. :P : You're darn right I'm not gonna let you forget it! The thing that impresses most people is my memory. I can remember anything. I'm remembering this right now! I just said "The thing that impresses most people is my memory"! Pretty good huh? ... Now what was I talking about? : Meh, if you think THIS is bad, Imperial Officer once joined RRU. He's what, 11? And with RRU being... Erm... Well, yeah. He didn't stick around long. :P Also, yay new webcomic to read! : (DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer serves no role in this message.) : Also, I nearly spat water all over my keyboard when I saw Meet the Demopan. I guess I shouldn't drink any sort of liquid when using the computer, bad stuff tends to happen. :P : As for the Wally Radish screen, we've already got a screen of him in-game up there, but it's low quality. I don't want to remove it because it's the only in-game pic we have of him, but if we could get it in better quality that would be great. ...? Why did you add the BoNS bosses to the Return to the Venture Explorer category? I'm confused... Kryiptuun 21:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Soundtrack I have seen that you are interested to find LU soundtracks. There is a link on the web where you can download over 500 MB LU (beta) soundtracks. However, I need to keep the link secret as LEGO doesn't accept this. Whenever you and me are on the chat, I'm happy to share the link with you in a private chat. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] LEGO Island disc So, that odd LEGO Island disc on eBay - do you want to purchase it? If you want it, you had better do it quick, it's ending tomorrow (by the time you read this, today - the 31st). If you don't want it, I plan to buy it, but I don't want to buy it if you want it. I'm mainly interested in it to see if there's any differences from the original game (according to the small print on the disc, this one is from 2001, not 1997). So, in short, one of us needs to get it, if you want it, by all means get it, but if you don't want it I'll be getting it. But the overall goal on my end is to see if it's different from the main game - if you want to get it and play it through and check for differences, totally fine by me. Just as long as somebody can get it and note any differences found. : Derp, I misread it. It's gonna be there for another 20 days, it's just on sale for the next day or so. So no rush. Ninja Picture Pictures like this lose quality when you upload them in JPEG. If you've got the same pic in HQ, it would turn out better if uploaded in PNG. No, it wouldn't, pics lose quality when saved as .jpg, not when uploading. They lose quality both when saved and uploaded. I noticed they tend to lose some when uploading pictures of Peppermint Lane. If they're uploaded in PNG, they don't lose any during the upload process. Doesn't help if the photo's already in bad shape, though. Alright then, don't worry 'bout what I said. Sorry for wasting time on the matter--just thought I'd point it out at the time, perhaps I'm too impulsive. I s'pose I'll keep looking through my pictures and see what I've got. Do something for me? Could you delete the only blog post on my account? I would myself, but only Admin's can. I messed up with that post, and I would like it to be removed. No need to leave a message on my talk page saying you deleted it. I'll know when. Like I said, it's the first and only blog post on there. You can't miss it. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Presenting... Creepy Guy I couldn't decide who was creepier, Guy the Land Agent, or Creepy Bob. So, I merged them. >:D LR2 texture swap Well, the file swap worked - I switched Johnny Thunder and Baron Rosso's torso textures, and this was the result. If this doesn't confirm that the red suited guy is Baron Rosso, I don't know what does. I'll try the swap on Frankie Solido and Scooter and see what happens there, but my guess is that Frankie Solido will end up being the guy in the tux, and Scooter will end up being the Scooter from Arctic. Why was Rio on your talk page? I think because he saw the LR2 picture in the sidebar, clicked it, and saw it went above. That's when I walked in. I'm not sure if this is the case, but it most likely is. [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 21:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It took me this long to make the connection... :P Is it just me or should we be getting along better because our names are Sherman and Peabody? :P What... Why did you delete my page? They were a part of LEGO Universe. 99up 04:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Battles music Didn't you have the LEGO Battles soundtrack uploaded to YouTube at one point, and were asked to remove it for copyright reasons? How did you record it? Line in from your DS, emulator, or what? I love the background music for astros when you're not in combat, but I have no easy way of listening to it, as there's no recordings out there, and all the emulators I've tried are either laggy, have sound static, or both. I don't always have access to a real DS either. Any tips? On a totally unrelated note, tonight I realized that I could completely remove ambient light in Unity for absolutely complete dark levels, except for other lights I place in the scene manually. I intend to fully exploit this in one level... Should be fun. Well, for me, anyways. >:D '''Hey this is NinjaZack, or Zaxzax12, i was wondering if you copied some of my work from the creation lab? if you did it is ok, if not that is ok to. Ok, thanks for being origianl, and for the record your designs i think are a bit better then mine, Zaxzax12 Srsly? So when NetDevil wasn't making worlds with light atmosphere, they were making darker worlds with cheesy names? Wait... It's fine by me that you removed the Dusty pic (it's not my best), but could you keep my SkyLane pic? :) TheHarleyQuinn Thanks! Thanks! That pic must be one of my better... TheHarleyQuinn Pinball Should "Wizard's Pinball Machine" ba called "Pinball machine"? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Copy Sorry about having to copy his pics, whenever I search for the original one it doesnt show up. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Yup, got it [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Custom Template Have we got a customizable template that you can change the page name on? If we don't, I'll have to program one. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 22:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. I've looked, but I can't seem to find one which fits what I'm looking for. I'd rather not program it, but I may be able to adjust something to fit the bill. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 22:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Wassup my LU pals, I really want to sign up and join the LU wiki,but when i enter all my personal info and etc,and click "create account" either it will say i cant create an account at the time,or it just doesnt do anything. You can access me in LU on my main account, Legodude101. Thanks again,this wiki si awesome :D -Legodude101 17:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply I got it during a dragon battle while recording my playthrough... And I also recorded sending it. :P Glad you enjoyed it, it was a stroke of luck it dropped from the dragon. There is a user named WikiaStaffMember that says he is not on his usual account, which he says is a Wikia staff account. He has not been formatting things correctly, and has not been using features correctly. That is why I think he is inpersonating a Staff Member, and is not one. Also, whe he went on chat, he did not have a blue "w" next to his name, and refuses to tell which staff member he is. With that info, I think he is impersonating staff, and is not staff. Do what you think needs to be done. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Well, it's been confirmed that WikiaStaffMember is not staff of Wikia, by a member of Wikia's Staff over at CC. I think you should block him for impersonating WIkia Staff. Kickban WikiaStaffMember Could you please hop on chat and kickban WikiaStaffMember? He is being a smart alec and theatens to sockpuppet if I get someone to ban him. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Hey, where would I put any info I find on the music from the game? Thanks. A Note About the Pods SamuraiMaster (and I think some other officials, I can't really remember) have referred to the Pods by their factions. For example, SamuraiMaster said that I had "one of the Assembly Pods." I am not sure if that is confirmation enough that each of the Pod Pilots are officially members of the factions, if the symbols on their uniforms were not enough. Kryiptuun 02:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] P.S. I can link whatever I want. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Huh? What in the world are you talking about, I was just trying to inform PeabodySam about some pod info. I can't tell what you're trying to say to me. Kryiptuun 03:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Oh, now I get what you're saying. You REALLY need to make a separate section on the talk page for this. Anyway, no, it really doesn't benefit the wiki by having an entire page for an unused character model that is exactly the same as another but has the word "named" in front of it. It would be best left in a trivia section. If it actually did appear as a finalized enemy, then it would be perfect for a page. Kryiptuun 03:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Darn it. The internet here is terrible, I lost connection a few minutes ago... You were logged out when I got it working again, so that's what happened. Thanks Thanks for deleting all that from Legodude101. He was banned for spamming, and got 2 warnings before his ban. Although when I logged off, restarted my computer and came back. Then he was doing it again. So banned for spamming, bragging (yes, this too), ignoring warnings, and 5 sockpuppets. --Sim533. Check this out Awwwwww yeeeaaaah. why ? why did you remove my pictuere off the medusa page ? patch asked me to do that! G / Darwin 20:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's incomplete, the colors are missing, it's a full screenshot with nothing cropped, etc... :oh,kk i did however posted a pic so patch could see the pictuere, when it was done, i forgot to save it. :but ive seen you got your beasty blocks girl ;) Just noticed this... I was looking at a blog that had some Classic Castle info, and noticed some familiar characters in this image ... Which I find somewhat confusing, because the first story arc for Captain Indigo featured the 1984 wave of Castle sets (Crusaders and Black Falcons), not the earlier 1978 sets. Yet this image shows them in that era, plain and simple. Huh. :Well this explains a few things... Heads up You know that leaked summer 2012 theme I mentioned a while back? Well, it was officially revealed at Toy Fair, so unless you want spoilers (and I doubt you do), I'd stay clear of the Brickset news story "Toy Fair report, part 1". No pictures but the theme name is mentioned. On another subject... http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/jamesster/Lego-Island/lego0000.bmp http://brickset.com/detail/?Set=383-2 ... How did I not notice this before?